Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais
by Celaici
Summary: OS de St Valentin avec de multiples couples (chacun dans l'univers qui leur correspond et d'après une de mes fanfictions) : Drarry, Sterek, Steter, Stean (Stiles et Dean (de Supernatural)), Sthéo (Stiles et Théo), Parter (Parrish et Peter) Enjoy !


Hello : Voici un OS de St Valentin qui me permet de rendre hommage à la plupart des couples que j'ai martyrisé et de faire plaisir à mes différents lecteurs ;) Vous y trouverez du Drarry, du Steter, du Sterek, mais aussi du Sthéo (Stiles et Théo), du Stean (Stiles et Dean) et du Parter (Parrish et Peter) : ce sont des bonus de mes différnetes fictions, toutes sur la même base, un slow sur "Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais" de Fracis Cabrel !

Bien sûr aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient, mais bon, je suis fière de ce que j'en fais :P

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Je t'aimais, je t'aime, je t'aimerais**

**_\- Draco et Harry dans « Le courage de dire non »_**

Narcissa alluma la radio d'un coup de baguette. Elle sourit doucement en entendant la douce mélodie jouée par la guitare. Elle se tourna vers les garçons installés dans le canapé. Draco et Harry étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre et regardaient leur fille de 6 ans, assise par terre, en train de lire un livre pour enfants.

\- Bettina, tu aimerais voir tes papas danser ?

La petite fille releva des yeux brillants vers sa grand-mère et Draco un regard interrogateur à sa mère.

\- Euh, excuse-moi, on peut donner notre avis ?

\- Oui ! Allez papa, s'il te plait ! s'exclama Bettina en applaudissant de ses petites mains.

Harry sourit, attendri. Il prit la main de Draco et se leva, tirant légèrement la main de son compagnon.

\- Allez Draco, viens.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel pour la forme, mais une fois levé, il prit Harry dans ses bras avec beaucoup de tendresse.

**_\- Peter et Parrish dans « Dis-le »_**

Peter haussa un sourcil.

\- T'es pas sérieux là ?

Jordan bougea sa main et insista d'un regard.

\- Allez Peter, s'teu plaît.

Le loup garou grogna et regarda autour d'eux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter d'accompagner Jordan au bal de fin d'année de la police. Tous ces lampions et ces couples joyeux et ces policiers… S'il avait été un véritable loup, toute sa fourrure se serait hérissée.

\- Personne ne nous regarde.

\- Toi non, mais moi je suis la bête noire.

\- Je te demande juste de me faire plaisir, s'agaça Jordan en laissant retomber sa main.

Si Peter avait décidé qu'il ne viendrait pas danser un slow avec lui, il ne viendrait pas. Il fit un pas pour retourner s'assoir à côté de Lydia, qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène, mais Peter saisit son poignet.

**_\- Peter et Stiles dans « Somewhere only we know »_**

Stiles sursauta lorsque Peter saisit sa main et le fit tournoyer.

\- Tu es de bonne humeur dis-moi !

Stiles sentit son cœur fondre lorsque Peter lui sourit. Un sourire apaisé et tout bonnement heureux. Il avait beau en être souvent témoin à présent et ce depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il lui faisait toujours le même effet.

\- Notre demande d'adoption a été acceptée, dit Peter d'une voix douce. Notre famille va s'agrandir, donc oui, je suis de très bonne humeur.

Il fit à nouveau tourner Stiles puis passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- C'est quoi cette chanson ? s'étonna Stiles en suivant les pas de Peter qui commençait à danser.

\- Le cd français qu'Isaac a ramené de ses vacances à Paris. Le truc des musiques françaises les plus romantiques.

Stiles sourit, amusé. Malgré un net adoucissement, c'était le genre de choses que Peter fuyait habituellement, sauf « J'ai encore rêvé d'elle », leur premier slow.

**_\- Stiles et Derek dans « D'une main tendue »_**

Derek enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Stiles et porta leurs mains à ses lèvres. Stiles lui adressa un regard en coin et sourit. Derek se leva et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Malia et son tout récent mari dansaient, se regardant avec beaucoup d'amour. La robe de la jeune femme était sublime, Stiles l'avait accompagné pour la choisir et il l'avait trouvée parfaite pour elle.

Le DJ venait de convier les autres invités à rejoindre les mariés sur la piste. Derek se retourna face à Stiles et lui sourit. Stiles lui adressa un regard taquin et croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque.

**_\- Stiles et Dean dans « Remember me »_**

Dean n'était plus là mais Stiles se remémorait souvent les moments passés ensemble. Debout devant la tombe, une rose à la main, il souriait, bercé par les notes d'un slow qu'ils avaient dansé. Dean, ses bras protecteurs enlacés autour de ses épaules, son regard doux posé sur lui. Stiles, ses mains caressant ses hanches, un fin sourire aux lèvres qui dit « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'aimes comme ça ? ».

\- Stiles et Théo dans « Trust me »

Stiles sentit la présence de Théo dans son dos. Théo l'enlaça et déposa un baiser tendre dans son cou.

\- Tu veux pas faire une pause ?

Stiles regarda les livres de sorcellerie posés devant lui. Ils étaient sur une chasse avec les Winchester. La proposition de Théo était tentante. La chaîne hi-fi au loin comblait le silence entre eux. Théo se mit à tanguer lentement, toujours serré contre Stiles. Il se redressa et fit tourner le fauteuil de Stiles pour être face à lui. Théo s'installa sur ses genoux et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser, un sourire charmeur au visage.

**_\- Draco et Harry dans « Le courage de dire non »_**

Bettina applaudit lorsque Draco fit tourner Harry. Le brun se moqua gentiment de l'initiative de Draco, qui lui adressa un regard espiègle. Harry lui répondit en contemplant son visage et caressa sa joue. Draco ferma un instant les yeux sous la caresse. Toujours aussi protecteurs l'un avec l'autre. Ils se devaient leur vie qu'ils avaient construit, leur bonheur. Narcissa avait pris Bettina sur ses genoux et regardait les garçons avec beaucoup de fierté. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle vivrait avec Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, son fils, dans la maison de son enfance, la maison des Black, jamais elle n'y aurait cru. Et pourtant, c'était un joli revirement du destin.

**_\- Peter et Parrish dans « Dis-le »_**

Peter tira doucement sur le poignet de Jordan.

\- Allez viens.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

\- C'est pas de la pitié. Viens.

Lydia adressa un regard appuyé à son ami pour qu'il accepte. Même si Peter avait eu intérêt à accepter tout de suite l'invitation à danser, c'était ridicule de se braquer à présent. Il suivit Peter sur la piste de danse et une fois en face de lui, il attendit que Peter prenne l'initiative. Peter enlaça leurs doigts et de son autre main, il attira Jordan contre lui.

\- Tu as raison, je peux te faire ce plaisir.

\- T'en as envie au moins ?

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie.

\- Même si tout le monde nous regarde ?

\- Je m'en moque. Tu as raison : la seule chose qui compte c'est toi et moi.

Peter colla son bassin à celui de Jordan et tout en commençant à danser, il colla sa joue à celle de son compagnon. Jordan ferma les yeux et caressa la main de Peter.

**_\- Peter et Stiles dans « Somewhere only we know »_**

Stiles écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage de Peter.

\- Tu seras un super papa.

\- Tu crois ?

Et la question était sincère. Stiles déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Peter.

\- J'en suis sûr.

Peter sourit et approfondit le baiser.

**_\- Stiles et Derek dans « D'une main tendue »_**

\- Ça te fait envie, ça ? demanda Derek en dansant.

\- Quoi, le mariage ? répondit Stiles en riant. Non, je préfère danser aux mariages de mes amies et les faire rager.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Les faire rager ? Comment ça ?

Stiles inclina la tête, un sourire en coin.

\- Parce qu'elles n'auront jamais le plus beau des garçons du groupe qui était à marier.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, amusé et souleva légèrement Stiles pour le faire tourner.

**_\- Stiles et Dean dans « Remember me »_**

Dean sourit et appuya son front contre celui de Stiles. Stiles ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les pas de danse que faisait Dean. Deux écorchés de la vie rassemblés par l'amour qu'ils avaient à donner et désiraient tant recevoir. Dean s'écarta légèrement et Stiles rouvrit les yeux. Dean sourit en coin.

\- J't'aime.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre.

\- Moi aussi j't'aime.

**_\- Stiles et Théo dans « Trust me »_**

Stiles ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser de son petit-ami en caressant son dos. Théo déposa une traînée de baisers dans son cou, tout en fredonnant la musique qui passait à la radio. Stiles pencha la tête pour laisser Théo continuer son petit manège. Il monta une main dans les cheveux de Théo.

\- Tu sais que si Dean et Sam rentrent maintenant, ils vont faire une syncope ?

\- M'en fous.

Stiles ricana. Pas sûr que Théo n'en ait rien à faire quand Dean le menacerait avec une lame en argent. Mais bon, ils avaient toujours eu le goût du risque.

**_\- Draco et Harry dans « Le courage de dire non »_**

Harry colla sa joue à celle de Draco qui la frotta légèrement contre la sienne. Harry avait une petite barbe de trois jours que Draco trouvait terriblement sexy.

\- Allez, va inviter ta mère à danser. Et je m'occupe de Bettina.

Un jour, Harry et Draco s'étaient sentis complètement guéris. Retourner à Poudlard pour y finir leurs études avait été le bon choix. Ainsi, leur vision du lieu n'était pas restée l'horreur, la guerre et la mort. Après avoir voyagé, l'envie d'agrandir leur famille, de transmettre quelque chose s'était fait sentir. Leur trio – Draco, Harry, Narcissa – était devenu un quatuor avec l'arrivée de Bettina dans la famille. Cela n'avait pas été simple mais chacun avait fini par trouver sa place dans cette famille brisée et recomposée.

Draco s'écarta de Harry et tendit la main vers sa mère.

\- Viens maman.

Narcissa accepta la main tendue de Draco et sourit lorsqu'il l'attira tendrement contre lui. Harry lui, prit sa fille dans ses bras et se mit à danser avec elle. L'enfant rit aux éclats. Harry croisa le regard de Draco et lui chuchota :

\- Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais.

**_\- Peter et Parrish dans « Dis-le »_**

Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné entre eux. Et pourtant aujourd'hui Jordan s'émerveillait chaque jour des marques de tendresse et d'amour que Peter lui accordait. Il se laissa guider par le bon danseur que Peter était. C'était pour ça qu'il aimait tant quand Peter acceptait de danser avec lui. C'était un signe qu'il était fier de ce qu'ils étaient. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Peter s'écarta pour prendre le menton de Jordan entre ses doigts.

\- Tu es encore en train de te tracasser, Fumsec.

Jordan sourit au surnom.

\- Mais non.

\- Mais si.

Jordan pensait que Peter allait vérifier que personne ne les regardait, mais il ne quitta pas son regard lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Il replongea ensuite immédiatement son regard dans le sien, tenant toujours le menton de Jordan pour avoir toute son attention.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de prouver à qui que ce soit à part toi que je suis content d'être à tes côtés. Mais si toi tu en as besoin, je ferais un effort.

Jordan contempla les reflets colorés des lampions qui éclairaient le visage concerné de Peter.

\- Sois sûr d'une chose, Jordan. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais. T'es pas prêt de te débarrasser de moi.

Jordan sourit.

\- J'en ai pas l'intention.

Peter hocha la tête.

\- Tant mieux.

Peter fit basculer Jordan et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

**_\- Stiles et Derek dans « D'une main tendue »_**

Stiles se mit à rire en s'agrippant aux épaules de Derek lorsqu'il les fit tourner. Il prit ensuite la main de Derek pour le faire tourner sur lui-même. Comme si le Dj avait senti que l'énergie se faisait sentir chez certains invités, il changea de musique pour quelque chose de plus entrainant, faisant se lever les autres invités. Stiles sautilla.

\- Un rock !

Il suivit Derek dont c'était la danse préférée.

\- Roucky ?

\- Oui Rox, répondit Derek en passant leurs bras à l'arrière de leurs têtes pour les faire glisser.

\- Je t'aime.

\- J'espère bien, répondit Derek en faisant swinguer son petit-ami.

Malia s'était arrêtée de danser pour les regarder et les acclamer.

**_\- Stiles et Dean dans « Remember me »_**

Stiles enfouit son visage dans le cou de Dean qui passa une main protectrice sur sa nuque. Stiles fut parcouru de frissons.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Stiles alors qu'il caressait le marbre froid de la tombe de Dean. Il sourit tristement au nom inscrit sur la tombe.

\- Je t'aimais, Dean. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais. Tu auras à jamais une place dans mon cœur.


End file.
